1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines include numerous rotating components that require lubrication. In this regard, many gas turbine engines use oil to lubricate rotating components such as bearings. In addition to reducing friction and associated wear, the oil can be used to extract heat from the components.